My Summer Holiday as a boy?
by Dorothy9413
Summary: Liburan musim panas sudah tiba dan Hinata berubah menjadi laki-laki? Bagaimana caranya dia menikmati liburan musim panasnya dalam wujud laki-laki? Tunggu dulu Kenapa Hinata berubah menjadi laki-laki? Apa penyebabnya? "APA-APAAN INI?"/"Sepertinya tidak punya masa depan..."/TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA! Genre lengkapnya ada di dalam dan tolong direview ya!
1. Chapter 1: Blue Capsule

**~Hinata POV~**  
"APA-APAAN INI!?" Aku panik dan terkejut tentu saja, bagaimana aku gak panik dan terkejut karena aku berubah... menjadi laki-laki!

 _ **~Flashback~**_  
 _Mari kita mundur di pagi hari, dimana aku bangun pagi meyiapkan sarapan untuk keluargaku. Setelah 20 menit sarapan sudah tersedia di meja makan "Ohayou nee-sama..." "Ohayou Hanabi" Adikku Hyuga Hanabi kelas 1 SMP. "Ohayou Hinata" "Ohayou Neji-nii, are? Neji-nii apa kau lembur lagi?" Hyuga Neji kakak sepupuku, dia bekerja menjadi profesor di kampus dan kadang-kadang dia suka membuat obat-obatan aneh. "Ti-tidak kok Hinata ahahahaha..." 'Jangan berbohong Neji-nii, soalnya aku mendengar suara ledakan semalam!'_

 _"Ohayou Hinata" "Ohayou otou-sama" Hyuga Hiashi ayahku sekarang dia pensiun. "Hari ini apa sarapannya?" "Hari ini sarapannya omelet rice" Hanabi langsung ngiler setelah aku menjawabnya._

 **~~~000~~~**

 _"Ittekimasu" **TAP TAP TAP** Namaku Hyuga Hinata kelas 2 SMA, sekarang adalah hari terakhir sekolah sebelum liburan musim panas. 'Itu dia' Uzumaki Naruto dia sangat mahir dalam permainan basket dan dia masuk ekskul basket. Tapi yang menjadi masalahnya adalah aku belum mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya, terus juga dia berbeda kelas denganku jadi aku jarang mengobrol dengannya. Mau bagaimana lagi yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah melihatnya dari balik pohon sakura ini, lalu aku tidak seperti gadis lain yang suka dandan bahkan anak-anak ekskul cheerleader cantik dan populer. Kalau aku masuk cheerleader pasti akan jadi kacau. _

_"Ohayou Hinata-chan!" "Ohayou tenten-san" Sahabatku Tenten. "Ayo semangat Hinata-chan besok sudah LIBURAN MUSIM PANAS!" "Aku tahu tapi..." Aku melihat Naruto-kun yang masih mengobrol dengan temannya. "Oh... Kau masih belum punya kesempatan untuk mengobrol dengan Naruto-san?" Aku hanya menggeleng-geleng sebagai jawaban belum.  
_

 _"Waduh Hinata-chan jika kamu belum mengobrol dengan Naruto-san kamu tidak akan mendapat kenangan manis selama liburan musim panas tahu!" Aku tak tahu kenapa ucapan Tenten bagaikan pisau yang menusuk kepalaku. "Meong meong meong~" 'Eh? suara kucing yang mengeong' Aku melihat ke atas pohon dan disana ada kucing yang tidak bisa turun dari dahan pohon._

 _Aku menengok Tenten-san yang masih bicara, kubiarkan saja dulu soalnya aku harus mengurusi kucing terjebak itu. Walaupun aku perempuan aku menguasai karate dari kecil, jadi aku bisa dibilang perempuan yang kuat. Yosh tinggal ambil kucing itu lalu turun. "Oi! Hinata apa yang kau lakukan cepat turun!" "Tenang Tenten aku akan menyelamatkan kucing itu, tak apa akan kuselamatkan kau" Kucing didepanku hanya mengeong seolah mengerti ucapanku. Aku merangkak didahan pohon dengan hati-hati dan semakin mendekati kucing._

 _Kupegang kucing itu lalu aku duduk didahan pohon sakura ini dan selanjutnya, bagaimana caranya aku turun dari sini!? "Hinata-chan daijobu desu ka?" "Daijobu" Sebenarnya aku ketakutan sih..._

 _"Seseorang tolong! Temanku ada diatas sana!" Tenten-san jangan panggil bantuan! Aku jadi malu kalau Naruto-kun dengar teriakan Tente "Ada apa?" "Naruto-san temanku ada diatas sana!" Tuh kan Naruto-kun datang, aduh aku jadi malu nih kalau Naruto-kun melihatku seperti ini. "Kau yang diatas sana lompatlah!" "E-eh? Ta-tapi..." Tapi aku bisa pingsan nanti kalau aku terlalu dekat dengan Naruto-kun._

 _"Tunggu apa lagi lompatlah! Aku akan menangkapmu!" Ehhhhhhh!? Me-me-me-menangkapku? Waduh aku kehilangan keseimbangan, "a-aku JATUH! KYAAAAA!" Aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat dan tak mau melihat apapun!  
_

 _Are? Kenapa aku masih seperti melayang? Jangan-jangan aku sudah mati? Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah wajah Naruto-kun, ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia menatapku dengan penuh khawatir?_

 _"Daijobu?" "Da-da-da-daijobu desu" Aduh mukaku pasti sudah merah. "A-ano... Tolong turunkan aku" Naruto-kun menurunkanku tapi kenapa dia menggenggam tanganku? "Ano le-lepaskan tanganku" "Dengan syarat beritahu namamu" Tatapan yang dia berikan kepadaku membuatku jadi deg deggan, tapi momen itu tidak bertahan lama saat... Tenten-san menarikku sampai menjauh dari Naruto-kun._

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **My Summer Holiday as a boy!?  
**

 **Chapter 1: Blue Capsule**

 **Pairing: Naruhina**

 **Karakter Naruto milik Kishimoto sensei**

 **Genre: Gender bender, Romance, Comedy**

 **Rating: T (Lama-lama bertambah)**

 **WARNING!**

 **Jika ada Typo segera beritahu**

 **Fanfic ini mengandung OOC dan AU**

 **Selamat membaca :)**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 _"Huft untung saja kau selamat Hinata-chan dan kulihat tadi kau hampir pingsan tahu!" "Be-be-begitu ya... Aku hampir pingsan lagi" Kalau Tenten-san tidak menarikku aku pasti sudah pingsan. "Terima kasih Tenten-san" "Tidak masalah Hinata-chan, terus kucingnya mau diapain?" Oh iya! Kucingnya masih kupegang aku keluar dulu dah. "Tenten aku keluar sebentar ya" Aku bergegas keluar dari aula sekolah.  
_

 _"Baiklah kau kutaruh sini ya, lalu aku akan pergi" "Meong~" Aku kembali secepatnya ke dalam aula sebelum kepala sekolah berpidato. Ah! Itu dia tempat dudukku **TAP TAP TAP** "Huft~ Save!" "Selamat Hinata-chan! Kau sampai dengan selamat" Aku hanya tertawa ringan. _

_"Kepala sekolah silahkan naik" **TAP TAP TAP** bunyi langkah kepala sekolah sangat terdengar sekali, apa dia marah?_

 _"Saya Uzumaki Kushina kepala sekolah Konoha High School akan memberi kalian pesan sebelum menjalani liburan musim panas kalian. Pertama kerjakan pr musim panas kalian dulu! Setelah itu kalian bisa bebas bermain dengan teman-teman kalian. Kedua..." Aduh aku lebih baik tidur saja. Kupenjamkan mataku lalu masuk ke dunia mimpi._

 **~~~000~~~**

 _"ta... Hina... Hinata-chan!" Kubuka mataku Tenten menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku supaya aku cepat sadar. "Tenten-san aku sudah sadar!" "Kamu sakit apa? Oh iya nanti kau dijemput kakakmu?" Tatapan khawatir Tenten-san mengingatkanku kepada Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun pasti dia sudah pulang, dia kan orang yang sibuk.  
_

 _Aku dan Tenten-san keluar dari aula sekolah, Tenten-san pulang duluan karena ada urusan sedangkan aku menunggu Neji-nii untuk menjemputku. **TIN TIN** Suara klakson mobil menghentikan langkahku menuju ke pohon sakura. _

_"Maukah kau pulang denganku Hyuga-san?" Suara itu aku mengenalnya! Itu suara Naruto-kun! "E-etto Naruto-kun be-belum pulang?" Wah! Aku beruntung sekali! "Belum soalnya tadi aku ada pertemuan ekskul basket jadi begitu, jadi mau terima tawaranku?" "Maaf Naruto-kun, sebenarnya aku sedang menunggu Neji-nii untuk menjemputku" Sebenarnya aku mau menerima tawaranmu Naruto-kun, tapi nanti Neji-nii khawatir jika aku tidak ada di sekolah._

 _"Oh begitu ya padahal aku... tidak jadi aku duluan ya!" "Ha-ha'i Na-naruto-kun hati-hati" **BRUMM** Tadi Naruto-kun mau bilang apa ya? Waduh jangan-jangan dia marah karena aku menolak tawarannya? "Hinata" "Neji-nii tumben cepat biasanya lama"_

 _"Ahahaha sudah ayo kita pulang Hinata" Aku masuk ke mobil lalu duduk di depan, lalu Neji-nii menjalankan mobilnya. "Oh iya Hinata bolehkah nii-sanmu meminta tolong?" Aku punya perasaan gak enak nih... "Sebenarnya aku punya pil yang sudah selesai kubuat" Tuh kan bener Neji-nii buat obat-obatan aneh lagi!_

 _"Neji-nii! Aku bukan kelinci percobaanmu! Kenapa Neji-nii gak coba sendiri saja?" "Aku sudah mencobanya tapi tidak ada reaksinya bahkan aku sudah mencoba kepada temanku yang laki-laki juga, jadi kayaknya mungkin akan berfungsi kepada perempuan" JUSTRU KALIMAT 'MUNGKIN AKAN BERFUNGSI KEPADA PEREMPUAN' MEMBUATKU PUNYA PERASAAN GAK ENAK!_

 _"Ayolah Hinata imoutoku, kalau ada yang berubah aku akan bertanggung jawab" "... Baiklah! Tolong perhatikan jalannya Neji-nii! Terus man pilnya?" Neji-nii memberikan satu pil kepadaku dari kotak obatnya. Warnanya biru tua dan berbentuk kapsul._

 _"Gluk gluk gluk hah~" Akhirnya aku bisa menelannya setelah menatapi pil biru itu 3 menit. "Bagaimana Hinata? Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padamu?" "Aneh seperti apa?" Kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing sekali... pandanganku gelap._

 **~~~000~~~**

 _"Hinata! Bangun kita sudah sampai!" "Auw... Apa yang terjadi?" Kenapa suaraku jadi rendah? "Kau pingsan, lalu kau... Sepertinya tidak ada masa depan..." Kenapa Neji-nii seperti orang yang pasrah!? Emang aku mau mati!? Tunggu dulu kenapa badanku jadi lebih ringan?  
_

 _Aku segera keluar dari mobil dan masuk kedalam rumah, saat aku sampai kekamarku dan menghadap cermin yang ada di pintu lemari ku.  
 **~End Flashback~**_

"APA-APAAN INI!?" Aku panik dan terkejut tentu saja, bagaimana aku gak panik dan terkejut karena aku berubah... menjadi laki-laki!

"NEJI-NII! KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!" Sekarang aku sangat marah karena nanti cerita cintaku akan berubah menjadi cerita homo!?

 **~Normal POV~**  
Setelah ayah Hinata melihat anaknya berubah menjadi laki-laki ayahnya tidak percaya "Tidak mungkin ini Hinata!" "Sudahlah otou-sama ini benar-benar aku!" Balas Hinata. "Tou-san ini benar-benar Hinata, buktinya aku menyuruhnya mencoba pil baru yang aku buat" "Ini ulahmu lagi! Pertama kau membuat Hinata jadi bocah 5 tahun, sekarang... Kau mengubah Hinata jadi LAKI-LAKI!?" Neji langsung ketakutan.

"Mungkin ini akan hilang dalam beberapa hari aku akan kembali ke labku jadi sayonara!" "Hei! Dasar Neji-nii langsung kabur!" Hinata melihat dadanya 'Aku jadi keliatan kurus~' Batin Hinata.

"O iya dimana Hanabi otou-sama?" "Dia mengikuti camping summer selama musim panas" Hinata bersyukur adiknya Hanabi tidak ada. "Otou-sama belum makan malam kan? Kalau begitu aku akan masakkan makan malam" Hinata menuruni beberapa anak tangga dan sampai ke dapur.

 **TUK TUK TUK BLUP BLUP CESSS** "Karena Neji-nii tidak ada jadi aku hanya membuat 2 porsi ittadakimasu" "ittadakimasu" Setelah makan malam Hinata membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring, lalu setelah itu Hinata pergi ke kamar.

 **~~~000~~~**

Hinata terus memandangi bayangannya di cermin lemari dan menghela nafas 'Aku harap Naruto-kun tidak mengenaliku dengan wujudku ini... Kalau Naruto-kun mengenaliku dia pasti langsung kaget lalu menjauhiku. Tunggu dulu Naruto-kun belum tahu namaku jadi itu artinya aku aman' "Huft sebaiknya aku tidur hoaaam hari ini sangat melelahkan sekali..."

Hinata mematikan lampu dan menuju ke kasurnya lalu berharap kalau kejadian ini adalah sebuah mimpi buruk...

 **~Esok hari~**  
Burung-burung gereja bernyanyi menyambut pagi hari dengan gembira, tapi sayangnya ada satu orang yang tidak gembira yaitu Hinata. Walau hari ini ada hari pertama liburan musim panas Hinata tidak gembira karena dirinya masih berwujud laki-laki.

Kalau begini caranya apakah author harus mengubah kisah cinta Hinata menjadi genre yaoi?

 _ **~To be Continued~**_

* * *

yo! Minna! Ini adalah fanfic terbaruku yang berasal dari dunia khayalku, tenang saja Hinata pasti akan kembali seperti semula. Karena ini masih musim panas jadi tema fanfic ini adalah LIBURAN MUSIM PANASKU SEBAGAI LAKI-LAKI!? Hinata harus menjalankan kesehariannya sebagai laki-laki mau tidak mau, sampai Neji menemukan obat supaya Hinata kembali seperti semula. Bagaimana ide fanficku unik atau aneh? Ini adalah 100% hasil dari imajinasiku dan bukan plagiat.

Fanfic My Cute Guardian aku pause sementara dulu supaya nggak berat pekerjaanku. Sehabis fanfic baru ini diupdate 2 chapter, aku update lagi My Cute Guardian jadinya gantian gantian gitu loh. Jangan lupa untuk review fanfic ini, sampai sini dulu sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya ya!


	2. Chapter 2: Keep Your Secret!

**[Hari pertama liburan musim panas, 10.00]**

 **~Normal POV~  
** Mood Hinata sekarang masih buruk lebih tepatnya dia tidak suka dengan wujudnya yang sekarang. **CEKLEK** salah satu pintu terbuka dan menunjukkan pria paruh baya yaitu ayah Hinata. "SIAPA KAU!?" Kaget Hiashi, "INI AKU! HINATA!" Balas Hinata sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf Hinata masalahnya kau ini masih laki-laki..." Ucap Hiashi. Yup ini adalah salah kakaknya Hinata Neji, dia yang membuat Hinata berubah menjadi laki-laki. "Kalau begini... Aku ingin bunuh diri!" Hinata mengambil pisau yang ada di dapur, "HINATA JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU! Kau masih punya masa depan!" Pinta Hiashi sampai mengeluarkan air mata, "pasti Neji punya jalan keluarnya! Tou-san yakin!" Lanjut Hiashi.

Mendengar ayah Hinata mengatakan itu Hinata langsung meletakkan pisau yang dipegangnya dan meminta maaf "Maafkan aku karena aku... Telah membuat hiks tou-san menangis..." Hinata memeluk ayahnya.

 **~~~000~~~**

Setelah sarapan Hiashi memberi saran kepada Hinata untuk jalan-jalan keluar menikmati angin musim panas dan itu yang dilakukan Hinata sekarang. Sekarang dia berada di taman sedang bermain ayunan. 'Kalau Tenten melihatku bagaimana reaksinya?' lalu orang yang dipikirkan Hinata muncul. "Hinata!" Hinata langsung panik tak tahu harus berbuat apa, tapi saat Tenten mendekati Hinata, raut wajah Tenten yang tadi gembira berubah menjadi bingung. Bahkan Tenten sampai melihat dari kepala sampai kaki Hinata. Akhirnya Tenten bersuara "Hinata-chan dimana oppaimu?" Tanya Tenten dengan wajah polosnya.

 **BUGH** "IIIIITTAI!" Hinata memukul kepala Tenten dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. 2 menit Hinata menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, "Lalu sekarang dimana kakakmu?" "Dia sekarang ada di lab sedang mencari jalan keluar" Jawab Hinata.

"Astaga! Hinata-chan suaramu keren sekali!" **BUG** **H** Tenten dipukul lagi oleh Hinata "Hei Itu pujian tahu!" Jelas Tenten "Aku ini perempuan! Aku tidak suka kalau dipuji seperti itu!" Omel Hinata.

Mereka berdua mengomel satu sama lain sampai tangisan anak perempuan menghentikan mereka berdua "Huweeee! Balonku!" Hinata menghampiri anak tersebut, "Ada apa adik kecil?" Tanya Hinata lembut, "Ba-balonku ada diatas pohon itu hiks hiks" Anak tersebut menunjukkannya. "Tenang saja aku akan mengambilkannya" Hinata mulai memanjat pohonnya dan kali ini dia sangat cepat memanjatnya dibanding kemarin.

"Hinata-kun nanti kamu jatuh lagi loh!" Ucap Tenten Khawatir, "Tenten-san ini lebih mudah dari kemarin! Aku jadi lebih ringan dari kemarin" Hinata mengagumi dirinya yang berwujud laki-laki.

"Hup! Ini balonmu" Hinata turun dari dan mengembalikan balon tersebut, "Wah! Arigatou! Onii-chan sangat keleeeeen sekali!" Setelah itu anak itu pergi berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. "Selamat Hinata-kun!" "JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN SUFFIX 'KUN' ITU TERLIHAT ANEH TAHU!" Marah Hinata.

"Sekarang aku harus bagaimana Tenten-san? Ba-bagaimana kalau Naruto-kun melihatku?" Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Tenten karena saking paniknya, "Hinata hentikan!" Tenten sadar kalau ada seseorang dibelakang Hinata. "Ada apa Tenten? Apa ada sesuatu dibelakangku?" Tenten mengangguk cepat.

'Ja-jangan-jangan Na-naruto-kun!?' Hinata berbalik ragu-ragu, tapi Tenten langsung melindungi Hinata. "Ahahaha ternyata ada Naruto-san ya! Bukannya Naruto-san pergi liburan ke villa pribadimu, kenapa anda disini?" Tenten berusaha mengajak Naruto mengobrol supaya memberi kesempatan Hinata untuk kabur.

"Iya soalnya aku merasa kekurangan saat ada di villa jadi aku kembali kesini" "Oh begitu ya ahahaha, HINATA-KUN SEKARANG!" Setelah mendengar perintah Tenten, Hinata langsung berlari secepatnya.

"Akh! Tunggu!" Naruto mau mengejar tapi Tenten menghalanginya, "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengejarnya! Memang kau mengenalnya?" "Aku mengenalnya bukannya dia gadis yang kutolong kemarin!" Jawab Naruto.

"Hah gadis? Dia bukan gadis yang kau tolong kemarin" Bohong Tenten, "Jangan berbohong!" "Aku tidak berbohong Naruto-san dia adalah saudara kembarnya namanya etto... aku tidak tahu karena dia baru kesini!" Tenten sangat meyakinkan Naruto. "Dia saudara gadis yang kemarin? Kalau begitu apa kau tahu nama gadis yang kemarin?" Sekarang Tenten berkeringat dingin dan mencoba untuk kabur.

"Ah! Maaf Naruto-san aku harus pergiiiiiii!" Tenten berhasil kabur dari pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ada apa dengannya? Dia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku" Curiga Naruto tapi dia mengingat ucapan Tenten _"Dia adalah saudara kembarnya ya..."_ Naruto langsung memikirkan ide cemerlang "Yosh! Kalau aku bertemu dia dan aku akan tanyakan langsung siapa nama saudaranya" Naruto dengan gembiranya beranjak dari tempatnya karena ide cemerlangnya.

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **My Summer Holiday as a boy!?**

 **Chapter 2: Keep Your Secret!**

 **Pairing: Naruhina**

 **Karakter Naruto milik Kishimoto sensei**

 **Genre: Gender bender, Romance, Comedy**

 **Rating: T (Lama-lama bertambah)**

 **WARNING!**

 **Jika ada Typo segera beritahu**

 **Fanfic ini mengandung OOC dan AU**

 **Selamat membaca :)**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **[Lapangan]  
** Sampai dimana ya? Oh iya Hinata kabur dari Naruto setelah diberi perintah oleh Tenten dan dia berlari sampai ke lapangan basket. Di sebelah kursi panjang yang Hinata duduki ada mesin minuman, Hinata pun membeli minuman dingin untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya. "GLUK GLUK GLUK huwa segarnya!" Puas Hinata, tapi saat Hinata meneguk minumannya lagi bola basket mengenai kakinya.

"Nii-san tolong oper bola basketnya" "Ha-ha'i" Hinata melempar bola basket tersebut sampai masuk ke ring. 'Padahal aku tidak ingin memasukkannya ke ring...' Batin Hinata.

"Waaaah! Nii-san sugoi! Nii-san ayo main dengan kami!" "Eh? Aku sedang ada urusan..." Tapi 3 anak itu menggunakan puppy eyes mereka untuk meluluhkan Hinata. "Hah~ Baiklah tapi hanya sekali! Ingat itu!" "Ha'i" Jawab anak-anak serempak.

 **DUK DUK CIT DUK** Anak-anak berusaha menghalangi Hinata tapi sia-sia dan Hinata mencetak poin lagi, tunggu dulu sejak kapan Hinata jago main basket? Itu karena dia sering melihat Naruto secara diam-diam jadi dia sedikit mengerti tentang basket. Hinata sudah mencetak poin lebih dari 10 sedangkan 3 anak itu masih 0.

"Nii-san jago banget ya!" Puji salah satu anak dengan penuh kagum, "Ahahahaha ti-tidak juga" Balas Hinata malu-malu "Nii-san namanya siapa? Lalu sekolah dimana?" Tanya seorang anak yang bersurai cokelat. "Namaku Hyuga... Hinato sekolah di Konoha High School, kalau kamu?" "Namaku Uzumaki Konohamaru, aku sekolah di Konoha Junior High school!" Hinata langsung kaget mendengar marga Konohamaru.

"Be-berarti kamu adiknya Uzumaki Naruto?" Tanya Hinata, "Aku adik sepupunya yang sedang berlibur kesini, yoroshiku Hinata-san" "Yo-yoroshiku Konohamaru-kun" Percaya atau tidak Hinata sekarang sedang ketakutan dan mempunyai firasat buruk, 'Kalau adik sepupunya disini itu artinya Naruto-kun ada di sekitar sini! Setidaknya aku harus pergi dari sini sebelu-' Mata Hinata menangkap sosok Naruto dari luar lapangan.

"Ah! Se-se-se-se-sebaiknya aku harus pergi! Lalu Konohamaru-kun jangan biarkan kakak sepupumu mengejarku! Sa-sa-sayonara!" Pesan Hinata dengan gelagapan dan lari lagi. "Ah sial! Jangan lari lagi!" **SET** "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau lewat" Konohamaru menghalangi Naruto, kejadian ini deja vu bagi Naruto.

 **BUGH** "Ittai Naruto-nii!" Protes Konohamaru, "Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" "Aku hanya baru mengenalnya karena dia lebih jago dari Naruto-nii!" Jawab Konohamaru sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Naruto-nii sendiri apa hubunganmu dengan dia? Apa jangan-jangan Naruto-nii seorang gay!?" **BUGH** Konohamaru mendapat pukulan lagi dari Naruto "JANGAN BICARA MACAM-MACAM KONOHAMARU!" Omel Naruto.

 **[Rumah Hinata, 11.00]  
** "Hosh hosh akhirnya sampai di rumah yang tersayang~" Hinata berjalan berusah mencari ayahnya tapi Hyuga Hiashi tidak ada di rumah. Hinata menjadi khawatir. **KRIIIING KRIIIING** Hinata mengangkat telephone rumahnya.

(Halo Hinata ini otou-san, tiba-tiba aku ada urusan) Ucap Hiashi dengan khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa otou-san aku... Aku akan baik-baik saja" Balas Hinata sambil berusaha menahan senyumnya.

(Begitu ya, kalau ada apa-apa kunjungi nii-sanmu ya)

"Iya ayah dah" Hinata menutup telponnya dan menghela nafas berat. 'Apa sebaiknya aku ke tempat Neji-nii? Mungkin dia belum makan seharian, sebaiknya aku membawakannya makanan' Hinata menuju dapur lalu berencana membuat nasi kepal untuk Neji, dengan cepatnya Hinata membuat nasi kepal.

Setelah Hinata menaruh nasi kepalnya di kotak bekal, "Yosh! Waktunya ke tempak Neji-nii tanpa ketahuan oleh siapapun!" **TING TONG** Bel rumah Hinata berbunyi dan pas sekali Hinata saat Hinata mau keluar, segera dibuka tersebut.

Hinata melihat orang yang tidak dikenalnya 'Mereka siapa? mereka berdua berpakaian hitam!? Apa mereka agen FBI!?' Hinata merasakn firasat buruk lagi. "Ka-kalian siapa?" "Kami adalah bodyguardnya Uzumaki Naruto dan kau harus ikut dengan kami" Saat Hinata mau melawan mereka berdua dengan karatenya tapi sayang sekali kesadarannya hilang saat salah satu pria itu memukul tengkuk Hinata.

 **~~~000~~~**

 **[Rumah Naruto, 15.00]**

 **~Hinata POV~  
** Ah~ Aku ada dimana? Hah! Sejak kapan aku ada di kasur yang empuk sekali. Kulihat sekeliling dan banyak sekali game yang berserakan, aku punya kalimat untuk kamar ini 'Kamar ini kotor sekali!?' Ya itu yang ada di pikiranku. Tapi ini kamar siapa? Tentu saja ini bukan kamar Neji-nii, soalnya Neji-nii tidak pernah makan cup ramen.

Tunggu dulu bekas cup ramen! Oke Hinata ingat sebelum kau pingsan _"Kami adalah bodyguardnya Uzumaki Naruto"_ Hmmm eeetto... "APA!? SETIDAKNYA AKU HARUS KELUAR DARI SINI! SEBELU-" **CEKLEK**.

Aku bergidik ngeri mendengar pintu terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok berambut pirang, siapa lagi kalau bukan... Naruto-kun.

"Konbanwa" Bagaimana dia bisa tahu dimana rumahku? "Hei jangan ketakutan! Aku tidak tertarik terhadap sejenisku!"

"A-a-aku rasa kau salah orang Naruto-san" "Tidak Uzumaki Naruto tidak pernah salah" Are? Naruto-kun seperti orang yang berbeda, eh? Tunggu dulu ini kamar Naruto-kun aduh~ Bagaimana ini aku sangat malu di kamar orang yang aku sukai ah~ Apakah ini mimpi?

Tidak tidak kendalikan dirimu Hinata! Sekarang kau adalah laki-laki! Ini bukan waktunya untuk gembira! "Tenten bilang kau punya saudara kembar" Tenten bilang aku punya saudara kembar? Apa maksudnya itu, kalau begitu aku harus mengikuti pembicaraan Naruto-kun dulu hah~ "I-iya aku punya saudara kembar yang cantik dan be-berhaga"

"Iya kamu benar dia cantik" Rona merah muncul di masing-masing pipiku setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto-kun. "Bisa kau bilang aku ingin bertemu dengannya" **DRRRT DRRRT** "Tu-tunggu sebentar Naruto-san aku harus menerima telpon dari Neji-nii. Halo"

(Aku punya kabar buruk dan kabar baik untukmu Hinata...) Ucap Neji-nii dari hpku.

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku.

(Pertama kabar baik dulu, etto... Aku berhasil membuat pil yang membuatmu menjadi ke wujud perempuanmu selama 5 jam dan kabar buruknya adalah aku hanya membuat 5 pil satu sudah aku tes kepada hewan jadi sisanya tinggal 4)

"Ja-jadi aku hanya punya 4 kesempatan?" Aku takut masa aku hanya punya 4 pil!?

(Ki-kira-kira begitu Hinata...)

"Baiklah Neji-nii nanti pulang ya"

(Iya iya sampai bertemu di rumah **TUTTTTT** ) "Itu siapa?" Tanya Naruto-kun penasaran, "I-ini dari Neji-nii, dia bilang akan pulang ke rumah" Jawabku dengan jujur.

"Begitu ya, jadi soal pembicaraanku yang tadi... Apa kau bisa bilang ke saudara kembarmu untuk jalan-jalan denganku besok?" Bu-bukankah itu "Tawaran kencan?" Naruto-kun hanya mengangguk sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Aku bisa lihat mukanya merah sekali.

Aku ini jahat banget sekarang, karena sudah mengetahui perasaannya. Aku buruk sekali ya... dalam wujud laki-laki ini.

"Ka-kau boleh jalan-jalan dengan Hinata, tapi dengan satu syarat kamu hanya kuberi 5 jam jadi nikmati waktumu" Naruto langsung senang mendengar jawabanku, "Terima kasih Hinata! Mulai sekarang kau jadi sahabatku!" Sahabat ya... mendengar kata sahabat membuat hatiku sakit. 'Perempuan yang kau sukai ada didepan matamu Naruto-kun!' Teriakku dalam hati.

 **~~~000~~~**

 **[Rumah Hinata, 18.00]  
** "Te-terima kasih Na-naruto, tapi se-seharusnya kau tidak perlu me-mengantarku aku kan... laki-laki" Ujarku. "Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, oh iya! Aku kan belum tahu namamu, jadi namamu siapa?" "Ehm... namaku Hinato, Hyuga Hinato" Bohongku. "Baiklah! Hinato mulai sekarang mohon bantuannya ya!" Aku tak pernah bersama dengan Naruto selama ini, mungkin aku bisa memanfaatkan diriku yang saat ini menjadi laki-laki.

"...to"

"...nato"

"Hinato! Jangan melamun dong, jadi bagaimana apa kau akan membantuku?" Tanya Naruto-kun lagi. "Iya! Tentu saja Naruto!" Apapun yang terjadi aku harus memanfaatkan aku yang sekarang.

"Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya ya!" Setelah itu Naruto-kun menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya lalu pulang menuju rumahnya. **BRUK** "Ah~ Neji-nii, sampai kapan aku harus menahannya?" Neji-nii langsung muncul dari depan pintu.

"Kau harus menunggu sampai kau kembali seperti semula Hinato" Jawab Neji-nii dengan nada khawatir. "Begitu ya..." Gumamku kecil.

"Ayo kita masuk Hinato" Aku mengikuti Neji-nii masuk ke rumah. Setelah itu Neji-nii menunjukkan kapsul yang berwarna pink kepadaku dan menjelaskannya lagi.

 **~~~000~~~**

"Jadi apa kau mengerti Hinato?" "Iya Neji-nii, aku hanya punya 4 kesempatan kan?" Neji-nii mengangguk mantap. "Lebih kau sekarang beristirahat" Aku menurutinya dan langsung menuju ke kamarku.

Namaku Hyuga Hinata, bukan sekarang saat ini namaku Hyuga Hinato aku tidak akan membiarkan Naruto-kun tahu siapa diriku yang sebenarnya dan aku akan membantunya selama liburan musim panas ini. Hyuga Hinato akan berjuang!

 _ **~To be Continued~**_

* * *

Halo lagi semuanya, apa kalian merindukanku? **KRIK KRIK KRIK** waduh... kayanya aku sudah terlalu lama ya... muncul di fanfic. Iya juga ya sekolah sudah dimulai jadinya aku jarang buka laptop buat ngetik, terus juga aku sekolah jauh banget dan di sekolah itu ada asramanya aku tinggal disana. Lalu laptop yang kugunakan adalah laptop kakakku jadi aku tidak bisa membawanya soalnya kakakku memerlukannya.

Oh iya! Aku ada sedikit pemberitahuan buat kalian tapi ini kaya promosi sih... lanjut aja dah.

Kakakku mengubah lagu jepang ke bahasa indonesia dan mempublishnya di soundcloud. Nama akunnya itu Voice Guild, terus jangan bilang kalau aku yang memberitahu akunnya. Soalnya kakakku hanya mempromosikannya di facebook saja. Kakakku bilang sekarang lagi Naruto Marathon jadi hanya lagu Naruto yang di publish.

Dan seperti biasa terima kasih telah follow dan favorite cerita ini! Jika ada kekurangan kasih tahu saja soalnya itu akan membantu sekali! Jangan lupa juga follow Voice guild di soundcloud!

Sekali lagi TERIMA KASIH SEMUANYA!

Tambahan:  
Chapter selanjutnya bakal lama updatenya jadi ditunggu ya!


	3. Chapter 3: Date

**[Hari ke-2 liburan musim panas]** **08:00**

Hari ini adalah hari yang mendebarkan bagi Hinata, dia mengecek penampilannya sekali lagi, walaupun Hinata sudah cantik dia tetap ragu akan pakaiannya.

'um... apakah Naruto-kun suka dengan penampilan seperti ini? Apa ini terlalu berlebihan?' kemeja berwarna putih dan rok selutut berwarna ungu pastel dan jangan lupa jaket yang berwarna senada dengan roknya.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Hinata ini Neji"

"masuk saja Neji-nii"

 **CEKLEK**

"oh, kau sudah meminum pilnya, baguslah lalu ambil ini" Neji mengeluarkan sebuah jam yang seperti hm... seperti biasa? Tunggu dulu itu hanya jam biasa.

"ini hanya jam biasa Neji-nii"

"Jam itu khusus untuk situasimu sekarang dan itu bukan jam, itu stopwatch tangan yang hanya bisa di _setting_ 5 jam saja"

"oh..."

"lalu ja-stopwatch itu akan bergetar 10 menit sebelum kau berubah menjadi laki-laki"

"terima kasih Neji-nii, ittekimasu" mengambil tas selempangnya lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar, Neji yang memandang Hinata pergi hanya tersenyum "sebaiknya aku membuat pil supaya dia kembali seperti semula, yosh! Hari aku akan lembur, kerja lembur bagai kuda~"

 **[Taman Konoha , 08:45]**

Hinata berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, takut dirinya terlambat, 'semoga Naruto-kun tidak marah, tapi aku terlambat 15 menit!' akhirnya Naruto terlihat di mata Hinata.

Naruto berdiri dengan bersandar di pohon, kedua tangannya dia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya menambah ketampanannya 'astaga Naruto-kun sangat keren! Kyaaaa!' batin Hinata, saking senangnya sampai dia tidak tahu bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan oleh Naruto.

'hm? Dia ngapain berdiri disana terus dan membelakangiku? sepertinya aku harus menghampirinya' Naruto berjalan dengan pelan berniat untuk membuat Hinata kaget "Hinata-chan!"

"kya! Na-Naruto-kun maaf menunggu lama"

"tak apa Hinata-chan, hanya 15 menit doang, santai saja hahaha"

'JUSTRU 15 MENIT ITU SANGAT BERHARGA BAGIKU!' batin Hinata.

"ayo Hinata-chan kita mulai berkeliling di taman ini" ajak Naruto dengan tersenyum lembut.

"ha-hai, Naruto-kun" kemudian mereka mulai berjalan dan memulai kencan mereka.

 **My Summ** **er Holiday as a Boy!?**

 **Chapter 3: Date**

 **Pairing: Naruhina**

 **Karakter Naruto milik masashi kishimoto**

 **Genre:gender bender, romance, comedy**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning!**

 **Fanfic ini mengandung OOC dan AU**

 **selamat membaca**

 **[Lab Neji, 09:00]**

Bau obat-obatan dan ruangan yang berwarna putih dan pintu yang terbuat dari kaca itulah ruangannya, Neji memakai kacamata dan jas labnya menambah kesan seriusnya yang sedang menulis sebuah resep obat untuk Hinata.

 **BRAK**

Neji memukul meja kerjanya dengan tiba-tiba, apakah segitu susah menjadi orang yang menciptakan obat yang aneh? "sial! Formula ini susah kenapa aku yang pintar ini tidak bisa memecahkan teka-teki sudoku ini!?"

Oh ternyata dia melakukan hal yang tidak penting.

"tunggu dulu apa yang ku lakukan? Harusnya aku membuat obat untuk Hinata, bukan memecahkan teka-teki sudoku!" Neji berdiri dari meja kerjanya dan segera mengambil buku resep obat-obatan yang dia buat.

Setelah duduk di tempat dia mulai membalikkan halaman buku tersebut, lembar demi lembaran dia buka berusaha mencari yang dia inginkan, banyak sekali obat yang dia buat dan kebanyakan penguji cobanya adalah Hinata.

Obat menjadi kucing, obat menjadi bocah 5 tahun, obat menjadi anjing, obat menjadi laki-laki, obat untuk tumbuhan juga ada contohnya ada obat yang membuat tanaman layu menjadi segar kembali dalam hitungan detik.

Tapi tiba-tiba tangannya berhenti pada satu halaman dan mulai berpikir 'kalau aku membuat pil itu bukannya aku tinggal membuat pil yang sama lagi tapi resepnya berlawanan dengan pil biru yang aku berikan pada Hinata, hehe Neji kau sangat jenius'

Dia membuka halaman obat menjadi laki-laki dan melihat kembali bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkannya, dia meneguk kopinya sambil membaca buku tersebut, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi terkejut.

"uhuk, bahan yang kubutuhkan ini!?"

 **~~~000~~~**

 **[Taman Konoha, 09:45]**

"Wah! Ini enak sekali Naruto-kun, aku tidak tahu ada toko roti di taman ini, walaupun kecil tapi suasanya sangat menenangkan" Hinata melahap lagi cinnamon rollnya.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut hanya menatap sendu dan tersenyum manis, lalu dia menyadari mulut Hinata ada sisa remah-remah cinnamon roll, Naruto memajukan badannya supaya bisa membersihkan mulut Hinata dengan ibu jarinya.

"Na-naruto-kun" Hinata langsung kaget dan hanya terdiam menerima perlakuan Naruto padanya, rona Hinata semakin terlihat, ibu jari Naruto menyentuh mulutnya, Hinata menutup matanya supaya dia tidak pingsan melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat dekat dengannya 'KYAAAAA! Na-naruto-kun menyentuhku, mulutku pasti belepotan sekali karna cinnamon roll yang kumakan, hah~'

"Hinata kau boleh membuka matamu sekarang"

Hinata mulai membuka mata dan hal yang pertama dia lihat adalah Naruto yang sedang menjilati ibu jarinya seperti sedang menikmatinya "cinnamon roll ternyata enak juga" lalu dia tersenyum kepada Hinata.

'a-a-apakah ini ya-yang dinamakan, CIUMAN TIDAK LANGSUNG!?'

 **BRUK**

"Hinata!"

 **~~~000~~~**

"eng..." Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menunjukkan ekspresi bertanya-tanya "ini dimana?"

"Hinata! Akhirnya kau sudah sadar! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kalau kamu sakit harusnya bilang dari awal, hah~" Naruto mulai lagi tapi raut wajahnya khawatir, Hinata yang melihat hal tersebut menyadarinya.

"ma-maafkan aku, Naruto-kun, kerena aku merepotkanmu dan ini pe-pertama kalinya bagiku, aku hanyalah gadis pemalu, mudah pingsan dan ceroboh..." Hinata menunduk dan meminta maaf 'kalau begini terus aku akan merepotkan Naruto, aku tidak mau itu! Lalu tunggu sebentar!'

"Naruto-kun aku mau tanya, sekarang jam berapa?"

"hm, oh, sekarang sih jam 11 lewat 45 menit"

'OH TIDAK! Bagaimana ini aku harus pulang secepatnya!' Hinata bangkit dari bangku taman untuk segera pergi dari tempat, tapi sebelum itu dia berpamitan dengan Naruto terlebih dahulu.

"Naruto-kun aku harus pulang sekarang, karena waktunya sudah habis"

"eh? Bukannya masih lama waktunya, kenapa harus sekarang? Aku mau bersamamu lebih lama lagi" Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto langsung merona "ta-tapi a-"

 **BIP BIP BIP**

"bunyi apa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"aku minta maaf, aku harus pulang sekarang, Hinato akan marah padaku jika tidak tepat waktu dan juga terima kasih untuk hari ini" bohong Hinata.

"aku akan mengantarmu" Naruto ikut berdiri dari bangku taman.

"Neji-nii akan menjemputku dan dia sudah ada di gerbang taman" Hinata mulai melepaskan tangan Naruto yang menggenggam tangannya.

"hati-hati, Hinata-chan"

Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu segera mulai berlari dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menatap kepergiannya.

'maafkan aku Naruto, sebenarnya aku tidak dijemput oleh Neji-nii dan sekarang aku harus berlari secepatnya sampai ke rumah' Hinata berlari sekuat tenaga dan menghiraukan orang-orang yang melihatnya.

"Hinata, ntah kenapa matanya mengingatkanku pada bocah 5 tahun yang tersesat, lalu..." dia memandangi ibu jari yang dia pakai untuk membersihkan mulut Hinata "sial mulutnya lembut sekali, aku benar-benar..."

 **DEG DEG DEG**

Saat mengingat wajah Hinata dan mulut Hinata yang lembut, dadanya menjadi sesak dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

"sebaiknya aku juga pulang ke rumah"

 **[Rumah Hinata, 12:00]**

Hinata sampai dengan tepat waktu di rumahnya dan tentu saja dia sudah berubah menjadi laki-laki lagi 'hm, Neji-nii dimana ya?' Hinata mengecek kamar Neji dan hasilnya tidak ada orang, tak lama kemudian Hinata mendengar suara ledakan dari bawah tanah.

 **BOOM**

"jangan-jangan!"

Hinata dengan cepatnya menuju ke ruang bawah tanah, tapi sayangnya ada asap mengepul dari lab Neji, Hinata dengan terpaksa mau tak mau masuk ke dalam lab untuk melihat keadaan Neji, wajah Hinata khawatir berubah menjadi kesal?

"astaga demi hokage, sudah aku bilang jangan meledakkan lab hanya untuk merebus ramen!"

"oh ternyata kau Hinato, bukan ramen aku sedang membuat obat untukmu!"

'ternyata Neji-nii sedang membuat obat untukku, ada apa denganku? Aku hanya salah paham ternyata' Hinata mulai bersalah dan merasa terharu pada kakaknya yang rela terkena ledakan hanya untuk obat.

"bukan ramen sih, tapi aku sedang membuat sup lebih tepatnya"

'kok kesel ya?' Hinata mengeraskan kepalannya dan...

 **BUGH**

Neji mendapat pukulan dari Hinata dan jangan lupa sekarang dia laki-laki kekuatannya lebih kuat daripada perempuan, karena pukulan itu Neji menjadi pingsan.

 **~~~000~~~**

Karena tak ada bahan untuk membuat makan malam, Hinata harus pergi ke supermarket untuk membelinya dan tentu saja dalam wujud laki-laki, karena dia tak mau menggunakan pil menjadi perempuan hanya untuk berbelanja, menurutnya itu sama saja buang-buang pil tersebut.

"selamat datang"

Hinata mengambil keranjang belanja dan setelah itu mulai mencari bahan-bahannya "um, makan malamnya ayam goreng saja, lalu sayurnya..."

 **BRUK**

"maaf saya menabrak anda"

"tak apa, loh Hinato!"

'suara ini Naruto-kun!'

Di depannya saat ini ada Naruto, Hinata yang masih terdiam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tunggu dulu sekarang dia adalah laki-laki, iya walaupun secara fisik tapi otaknya masih perempuan.

"y-yo, Naruto-kun, eh! Maksud saya Naruto-san, apa yang kau lakukan?" gugup Hinata.

"aku ingin menyetok cup ramen" sembari berucap dia juga menunjukkan keranjang belanjanya yang sudah di penuhi oleh berbagai rasa ramen.

Hinata yang melihat hal tersebut langsung merasa prihatin dengan keadaan Naruto "kenapa Naruto-kun tidak liburan bersama keluarga? Itu pasti menyenangkan, iya kan?"

"nggak, ntah kenapa aku tidak senang untuk liburan musim panas tahun ini"

"kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau tidak senang denganku?"

"hah? apa?"

'sial! Salah ngomong!!' Hinata dengan cepatnya membalas "ma-maksudku apa kau tidak senang dengan Hinata?"

"hah!? Bukan itu maksudku! Tolong jangan bilang ini ke saudara perempuanmu"

'aku tidak akan bilang, karena yang ada di depanmu adalah Hinata, yang berubah menjadi laki-laki!' batin Hinata.

"yang ku maksud aku sudah bosan liburan dengan keluarga tapi, aku senang liburan musim panas diisi dengan mengenal Hinata lebih dalam lagi, karena sejak aku menyelamatkannya dari pohon, aku mehmmmp!" Hinata membuat Naruto berhenti bicara dengan menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Naruto.

"sebaiknya kau katakan itu di depan Hinata, bukan di depanku iya kan?" lalu Hinata tersenyum lembut, Naruto yang melihat senyuman tersebut langsung merona.

'hah! Sadar Naruto! Dia Hinato! Bukan Hinata! tapi dia mirip sekali, tenangkan dirimu Naruto ini karena Hinata dan Hinato adalah saudara kembar!' bukan Naruto itu karena ulah kakaknya Hinata, Hyuga Neji.

"Naruto-san saya duluan ya, saya masih mencari bahan untuk makan malam, kalau begitu sampai bertemu"

"ah, iya..."

Hinata pun kembali lagi mencari bahan makan malam, walaupun raut wajahnya sangat tenang tapi sebenarnya 'A-A-A-APA YANG KULAKUKAN!? Aku sangat berani sekali menempelkan telunjukku pada Na-Naruto-kun!?' kemudian dia menghela nafas dan bergumam dengan suara kecil "ternyata menjadi laki-laki, aku jadi berani..."

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **Hahahaha sudah lama kita tak berjumpa, saya bahkan tak tahu udah hiatus berapa lama, mungkin lebih setahun, bahkan saya gak tahu masih ada gak yang baca di fanfic...**

 **Kita langsung to the point aja, apakah saya pindah ke wattpad aja atau tetap di fanfic atau dua-duanya?**


End file.
